


Snake God (Danny Rand | Iron Fist/Reader)

by xXAngelicAnarchyXx



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AUTHOR CHANGED AS OF 2016, Assassination, Author Has Literally No Regrets, Aztec Mythology - Freeform, Capgras Delusions, F/M, Flamethrowers as well, Gaslighting, Gore, Gore is fun, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!, HAVE A LOVELY DAY, I really don't regret it, I swear I'm american but I act British, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Obscene Amounts of Blood, One Handed Russians, Original Character(s), Physical Mutations, Politics, Poverty, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, So expect a difference in writing, Substance Abuse, Swearing, Torture, Tourette's Syndrome, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, Well only one, YOU ARE A SEXY BEAST, burn - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAngelicAnarchyXx/pseuds/xXAngelicAnarchyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an assassin.</p><p>He was a hero.</p><p>They'd never work...</p><p>Would they?</p><p>The Snake God and the Dragon Slayer are the same at the core, are they not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lovelies, so, hi! Um, this would be a new author. Updates will arrive within 7-12 days of each other, so bear with me, hmm?

I stretched on the rooftop, touching my toes. I could feel my tendons burn slightly as I limbered up for the night ahead of me. "Okay. Let's do this," I murmured as I stood up. The lights of New York shined brightly. "Who can I fight today..."

\----The Next Day----

(Y/N)'s POV~

I quietly walked through the school, clutching my books to my chest. My locker was just at the end of this hall, soon I'd be able to get rid of this heavy backpack. Reaching the green metal box, I quickly undid the padlock, taking my notebook and pencil case out of my bag before tossing it into my locker, and shutting it. "And now, English," I smiled. This class I was good at, this class I understood, unlike PE. 'Honestly, what is the point of that class,' I thought, tucking a strand of hair back into place. Walking through the hallways to my class, I arrived well before the bell rang. I opened my notebook to a blank page, glancing up at the clock. 'Wow, a whole 20 minutes?' I thought, starting to sketch a winged snake in my book. I hummed a sad song as I drew, adding shading in the correct places. By the time the bell rang, I was nearly finished. Nearly. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student, Danny Rand. Danny, would you please take a seat next to... Oh, Ms. (L/N). Last row, (h/c)-haired girl."  
'Damn.' I thought, freezing. 'No, no, pick Shayla, why notice me?' Shayla was one of those girls that would make you question your own sexuality, she was literally FLAWLESS. Usually, new students were put closer to her. I clenched my pencil, silently praying, 'please don't be a jerk, please don't be a jerk, please don't-'  
"Do you by any chance have a spare pencil? I seem to have forgotten mine."  
I glanced over.

Oh shit.

It's worse.

HE'S CUTE.


	2. In Which There Is Completely Normal Conversation About A Murderous Aztec God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings and Reader-Chan acting like she's a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT-  
> Haha! Hooo boy. This happened.  
> Fluff.  
> aND BIRDSSSSS

"Do you by any chance have a spare pencil? I seem to have forgotten mine."  
This was the question that I was hardly expecting. I glanced over, eyes widened slightly in surprise. “O-oh. Um, sure? I think,” I mumbled, digging around in my pencil case. After a couple seconds, I pulled my hand out of the fabric pouch, holding a simple pencil, “h-here.” Now, you may be wondering why I’m acting really awkward while in my mind it’s all sarcasm and rainbows. Well, with a little mental disorder called social anxiety, you can have this too! The boy- Danny – Smiled at me, with a quick ‘Thank You’, started taking notes. I simply went back to my sketch of Quetzal, blushing sllighty. Slightly. ‘eeeeasy (Y/N), calm down, you don’t know him yet.’  
At the end of the class, I shut my notebook, the only thing written in my notebook was the feathered serpent. I stood up, shutting my notebook and placing my pencil and eraser into the pencil case. I was about to leave, when, as I pushed in my chair, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I quickly whirled around, startled, till I saw who it was. “O-oh, Danny, you kind of startled me,” I stumbled over my words.  
“I was assuming you would want your pencil back?”  
‘waitwhat.’  
“O-oh, umm… thanks?” I said, taking my pencil back, and stuffing it into my pencil case.   
“Oh, and, if it wouldn’t trouble you too much, would you mind showing me where Ms. Redmond’s room is?”  
“Hmm? Oh, you have her for science? Here, can I see your schedule?” He handed me the slip of paper. I studied it for a moment before handing it back to him. “Okay, the next three classes, you’re in my class, and then the others are just really close, s-so, umm… I can walk you to them if you want, I mean…” I started off pretty okay, then trailed off to a quiet mumble. I stood there, nervously shifting from foot to foot. ‘Good going, you freaking idiot. Wow. How about just never speak again?’  
“Actually, that would be rather kind of you,” He said with a smile. Oh GOD, he’s not cute, he’s freaking ADOABLE. Why must you do this to me.  
We walked to science with a mostly comfortable silence. When we made it to the science room, Ms. Redmond’s room, I sat in my normal seat by the window, while he explained to her that he was a new student, and where should he sit, would he need a textbook, etc. etc. etc. I focused my gaze on a nest of blue eggs in the branch of the tall tree outside my window. The mother robin landed next to them, and settled down on her blue eggs. I let out a small chirp, slightly different than the one of a real bird. She looked over to me and replied. I smiled softly, reaching into my pocket and taking out a piece of bread wrapped in tissue. The mother bird chirped in thanks as I placed the piece of bread next to her. I replied, withdrawing my hand from the window. “A bird’s eggshell is as frail as one’s own heart.”  
“OHMYGOD-” I jumped out of my chair and fell backwards, landing on the floor on my back. “Oh dear. I am very sorry, here,” Oh. It’s Danny. He held out a hand to me, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. I shook my head, laughing slightly. “No, no, i-it’s alright,” I laughed, accepting his hand as he helped me back to my feet. ‘Wow. He’s pretty strong for a, what, 17-year-old?’ I thought, noticing his biceps. We sat at out respective desks, his right behind mine. I opened my notebook to the page I was drawing on. “Did you draw that? That is… extremely realistic,” Danny said, leaning over his desk slightly. I smiled, slightly embarrassed. “T-thanks! It’s a sort of hobby.”  
“Is it a specific creature?”  
“Oh, umm, yes, actually. It’s Quetzalcoatl. The ancient Aztec god of wisdom, life, knowledge, and the lord of the West.”  
“Oh. Isn’t he really murderous and bloodthirsty?”  
“Um. Yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters but a lot of them so i feel accomplished.


	3. In Which The Russian Chick Is Possibly The Most Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feh, it's a bit late if you're in GMT +8:00, but it's still last week in the USA, so yeah

The rest of the day was pretty mundane. Classes, boring. Lunch? Spent in the library hiding from humanity. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to spend anymore time with Danny, but that was okay, it’s most likely he didn’t even notice. Yeah, I know. I’m kind of like a ghost. Or a Pokémon in the tall grass. So when classes ended for the day, all I did was slide my stuff into my bag that I had gotten before last period, and sprinted out of the school, just wanting to get back to the small apartment I shared with some… friends. I walked through the streets, welcoming the feeling that the bad neighborhood gave off, that would probably have scared the socks off of a grown man. But not me. The gang members simply nodded to me in grudging respect, some of them muttering a greeting of “(Y/N)” before continuing on their drug-dealing, mugging ways.

“OH MY DEAR SWEET CHILD WHO I’M NOT EVEN RELATED TO,” was what greeted me when I got home. Yeah. Awesome. “Hey Mattie,” I sighed, though it wasn’t an upset one. The Mattie in question was a good friend of mine, who just happened to be a mutant. “Mathew. Kindly shut your goddamned mouth,” said Larissa from her seat on the couch, her black feathered wings held above her back like a tent. I greeted the Russian mutant with a smile and a little not. She returned it, when there was a loud BANG a loud string of curses from the back of the apartment. “Was that-”  
“Kyle. He’s trying to make a new version of the wings he made you, it’s… well, you’ll see,” explained Larissa, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. I looked after her, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. “Ah! (y-Y/N)! Does the new m-m-medicine work? P-please tell me it do-oes! I worked sooo-ooo hard on it!” Kyle yelled, flying at me. Yeah, a house of four mutants, one who had hands for feet, one with Tourette’s who could create earthquakes and was a total genius, and one who had wings and was the most badass Russian I’d ever met. And me.  
Yeah.  
This happens all the time.

“Wait, so why are you trying to re-make my wings?” I asked, sipping the mug of hot chocolate Larissa had made. Kyle grinned, and clapped his hands twice. “first ma-ay I see your current ones?”  
“Sure,” I said, pulling my bag off of the floor and handing it to him. “Thank y-you (Y/N-N),” Kyle replied, taking it from me. I looked at him, (H/C) brows furrowed. “Okay, so, you-u know how the cur-rent wings you have a-are rather clunky and h-heavy to carry around, right?”  
I nodded. “W-well,” He unzipped my backpack, removing the cloth outer part and revealing the sleek metal of the contraption that housed my wings. “I’m m-making some new on-nes, with much lighte-e-er materials, but a-are much stronger-r.” This caused me to wince slightly. “Kyle, how much do these cost exactly?” Kyle laughed, his twitching making his giggles stutter as well. “(Y/N), y-you know that several p-people owe me favors!”  
Oh. Yeah. That. I cringed at the mental image of Kyle grabbing the head of one of the street thugs and making it ‘Earthquake’ until the gang member’s brains became scrambled eggs.  
Yeah. That’s Kyle for ya. “So, basically it’s going to be easier to fly without maximum muscle use?” I asked, tucking some (H/C) hair behind my ear. Kyle nodded. “Yup!” I smiled weakly. “Okay, so, that’s cool, but be careful, okay?” I got up and walked around the kitchen table and hugged him. “Be c-careful? (Y/N), That’s-s not even in my v-vocabulary!” Kyle giggled, running back to his room slash mechanics shop slash kingdom. I chuckled as he disappeared through his bedroom door. “He is always a bundle of energy,” smiled Larissa, walking over with the pitcher of hot chocolate, filling my mug up once again. “Indeed,” I giggled.  
Wait. You think that I like him?  
Ew. Not.   
He’s only ten, you sicko.

“(Y/N), would you mind helping me with my hair again?” Larissa said, knocking on my doorframe before stepping in, a hairbrush in her hand. I nodded and shut my calculus book, sitting on my bed. She sat next to me, and I scooted behind her, taking the hairbrush. She reached up and tugged her hair out of its rubber band. I started to work the brush through her hair, able to do it without thinking due to it being an almost nightly routine. While the brush passed through her platinum-blond hair, my thoughts turned to Danny. Specifically, why he bothered noticing me. Yeah, the teacher had pointed me out, but usually, anyone told about me would ignore me, but Danny didn’t. ‘So why does he even bother noticing me… especially someone as cute as him, girls like Shayla would be going gaga over him… wait. Did I just think he was cute? Well, he is adorable, and a total sweetheart…’ I blushed slightly. Then Larissa chuckled. 

“Well? Who is it?” She asked, turning around. I started. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean what I mean. Who is it you’re crushing on?”  
“W-what!?”  
“Darling, I can see your blush in the mirror. Well?” Larissa chuckled, crossing her arms as a lopsided grin worked its way onto her face. I looked to the side. “Nobody!”  
“(YYYYY/NNNNNNNNNN)”  
“I said it’s nobody!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“...his name’s Danny.”  
“Ooooh, sounds like a sweetheart. So, is he new or are the feelings a late reaction?” Larissa grinned, turning so she was sitting cross legged at the foot of my bed while I was sitting at the head of it. My already pink face was now starting to go the color of cherries. “Larissa! …yeah, h-he’s a new student…” I stammered, my voice trailing to a mumble. I fiddled with my watch, undoing the clasp. The face of the watch was on the inside of my wrist, and as the two pieces of (F/C) fabric fell away, it stayed on my wrist. “Oh? You’re not going to wait till nightfall? It’s still light out,” Larissa stated, gesturing to my window. Sure enough, there was still some sun. I shrugged. “I can just warm up in the living room,” I replied, carefully pulling the face of the watch, the metal disk coming off…

As well as the needle formerly stuck in my vein.

I gently set it on the nightstand. Larissa watched me coolly, as I stood up and started walking towards. The door.

“(Y/N).”  
I looked over at her.  
“Do you remember how I said I lost my hand?”  
“Yes… Why bring it up now?”  
“Because. I want you to remember it. Know that no matter what terms people come to, there will always be those who think you are an abomination. And know, that, even though they may be the one you love… They may hurt you the most.”  
I looked at her, my eyes widened slightly as she raised the stump where her hand used to be, her fingers of the other one running over the knotted scar. I stared at her, eyes widened slightly. “…I’ll remember…” I whispered, exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So.   
> Them's ya roomies.


	4. In Which the Reader Finally Shows Her Powers and Fights Ava For a Good Hour Or So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week ago, Larissa left you with a cryptic warning to ponder. Afterwards, you left the apartment to do who-knows-what.
> 
> What will this week entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries because this took five hours and was on mobile i'M SORRY-*

It has been a week since I first met Danny. It was fine, but I had inadvertently avoided him, apparently. "So, I-I-I finally m-made the-e wings! Y-you can u-use them t-tonight, if yo-ou want?" Kyle called as he ran down the hall, tripping and falling in the living room. I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You okay?"   
"Yup," he grinned, rolling onto his back and jumping to his feet. He spun on his heel so he was facing me, and held out the metal box. It looked somewhat like a backpack, though it had buckles that would go around my chest and lower ribs. It was a metallic navy-blue. Beautiful. I smiled. "Thank you, Kyle. I'll wear it when I go out tonight." The boy grinned at my response, and gave me a quick hug, before running back to his room, twitching every couple seconds. I blinked, and looked over at Mathew, who was climbing up the wall. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the highschool vigilante. I just do internet stuff for cash," he shrugged, puffing out his cheeks. I stared at him, my face a deadpan. "...okay."

As I finished stretching, I felt the medicine that was injected in my wrist throughout the day wear off. "Sooo, ya just gonna waltz out the door as a snake lady?" Asked Mattie, hanging from one of the bars that were specially installed for the man with hands for feet. I shook my head, picking up the sleek, dark blue contraption that housed my wings. (F/C) scales started to form on my body, expanding from around my eyes and behind my ears. I gritted my rapidly sharpening teeth in slight pain. I felt my pupils slit, irises overtaking the sclera. That didn't hurt as much, but felt pretty damn weird. Once the transformation was complete, I slung the new wings onto my back, fastening the buckles. "Wow. This really is lighter. I wonder how many gang members died for Kyle to get these materials..." I hummed. I poked the button on the side of the metal box on my back, two deadly-looking wings coming from the sleek box. I let out a noise of approval at the two opaque appendages that came from my back. "NICE," Mathew said loudly, face pulled into a grin as he hung from the ceiling. I pressed the button again, the new wings retracting. "I'll probably be back by at least one in the morning. If not... You have my permission to strangle several thugs for information of my whereabouts," I nodded to him, as the man shot me a thumbs up. I walked to the window, and climbed out to the fire escape, walking up the black metal to the roof. My claws grew, a delayed reaction. 'Ow ow ow OUCH FUCK,' I thought, eyes widening as the claws grew in, splitting some skin. Ah, pain. My dear, sweet, ever-present companion.

"We've given you a week, now give us your answer!"   
"Geez, woman. Don't they have, like, yoga and soothing massages or something in your alternate future? You need some of that," I sighed, rolling my shoulders. Thundra growled at me, causing me to smirk, the smaller scales on my lips scraping past each other. "Even so, you still need to tell us," stated the Wizard. I groaned, and rubbed my temples.   
"Okay. I'll bite. But if anything, and I do mean anything, happens to the people I care about... Consider yourselves dead," I growled, holding my hand out to handshake, to seal the deal of me joining them, when-

"I don't think so, Thundra!"   
Oh.   
I know that voice.  
Spiderman. As if my nearly nonexistent reputation couldn't get any worse, now I'm seen with three of four of some of the WORST villains, ever! "Well, I'd absolutely love to stay and talk, but you see, my little brother, he's probably worried, so-"  
"Not so fast!"  
"Or we could just fight, sure," I grumbled, turning to White Tiger. "Who are you?" She growled, getting in a fighting stance. I puffed out my cheeks, and shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it? You're still gonna end up fighting me, so..." I raised an eyebrow, even though it was covered by my mask. White Tiger's eyes narrowed. "Why were you here?"  
"Ah. About that..." I grinned, making the fabric of my mask lift up a little. "It just so happens that I was here to join the Four. So, we gonna fight or what?"

And with that, we fought. I'm not gonna lie. She was good. She even ripped some of my scales off with her claws, though I also landed a few blows. A few sarcastic retorts were thrown in among the growls and hisses of battle. Being clawed helped me, as she used a few similar techniques as me. My eyes narrowed, and I realized what we were. 'A snake and a cat, locked in a battle neither can escape from. Joy,' I thought bitterly. The fact was, we simply were on too even of a level to be defeated. If one of us were to fall, the other would at the same time. "Such is the life of the hunter..." I mused. Then I got kicked in the face. 'Dammit (Y/N), shut up and FIGHT!' I screamed at myself, springing to my feet and kicking the girl in the white and grey suit in the stomach, sending her skidding back. Then she was back, and we were fighting again. "Pointless..." I hissed, my voice lisping a bit, thanks to my forked tongue. Said organ flicked out of my mouth, just barely catching the scent of battle, before I quickly retracted my tongue. The fabric of my mask felt weird, and in all honestly, tasted disgusting. As much as I would have loved to taste the scent of metallic blood, not to mention the tang of aggression in the air, I had to get away. I was sore, tired, and regretting this. 'But I can still dive-bomb her... She doesn't know about the wings,' I realized, eyes widening as my lips twisted into another smirk, fangs slightly bared. 'Guess what, tiger? The snake's venomous.'

~White Tiger's POV~

She's not fighting. She's standing there, holding her arm while blood drips from the wound. I still have one of her scales impaled on my claw, and I take this moment to flick it off. The darkness of night probably doesn't bother her. She's snakelike, and probably has heat vision. I have night vision, and my heightened senses. And that's not counting the absurd amount of lights on in the city. I guess it's called the 'city that never sleeps' for a reason. But, that's not what I'm focusing on. I'm focusing on the girl. She seems close to my age, based on the little I can see of her. A mask similar to what a ninja would wear is obscuring her face, and she's wearing a tank top and loose-ish pants that reach just above her knees. No shoes. I can sometimes see a glint of (E/C) through her mask. The fact that she seems so... Casual. It's what makes me feel slight apprehension. A villain, they'd go through fancy wardrobes to leave an impression, a sort of calling card. Hell, even the heroes do it. Just look at Peter. Look at any of us. But this girl, you'd see someone on the street wearing the clothes, save for the mask. And she seems even more dangerous for it.

"What are you waiting for, Tiger? Finish her!" Shouts Nova.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Shut up, half-wit!" I yell back as the girl and me circle each other. She seems a bit more focused, less tense. Hell, she even seems relaxed. The silence that follows is bated, waiting for one of us to make the first move. The rooftop side she's on is illuminated, closer to the street. When her backs to the street, she starts to walk backwards. "See ya, Tiger. Nice fighting," she says, her voice sounding as though she's smiling, as her heels meet the edge of the roof, and she tilts backwards, arms spread, as she starts to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*ya ain't dead yet*cough*
> 
> So
> 
> Yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Fight scenes.
> 
> Yay.
> 
> Haha, you can ignore these notes, its just rambling.


	5. Author's Note. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorry explanation to this week shall have no update.

Okay, so, yeah. There won't be an update this week, due to stuff.

Meaning, high school sucks and my computer crashed, deleting my unsaved chapter for this week. Yeah, I realize this story ain't exactly top-notch, but this chapter was gonna be a good one, and I'd rather give you guys something late, but generally Okay, rather than an on time pile of word vomit. So, sadly, this week has no update.

As penance, I recommend the song 'There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet', by Panic! At The Disco's album 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Out'  
Good shit rite there, m8


	6. In Which We Take Internal Bleeding to a Whole New Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight, you lose, Danny punches you in the gut.
> 
> Good times.
> 
> Also, I typed over 1,000 words. *Proud admin noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO UMMmmmm...  
> There's a lot of blood towards the end of the chapter, soo... yeah if you'd rather to not have that, go to the bottom notes.

The other four teens finally ended the fight with the Frightful Four, the group of villains retreating. Thundra yelled some remark about how the Frightful Four would end up destroying them, to which the teenage heroes simply rolled their eyes. Then they made their way over to White Tiger, who was standing at the edge of the roof, looking over the ledge. One of her hands was held against her face, just under her eye. There were slight bloodstains around the cut. “Tiger, you okay?” asked Luke, tilting his head ever so slightly. Ava’s eyes narrowed into a glare.   
“No. I’m not. That girl… She was a good fighter, and she just jumped off the roof like it didn’t mean anything. She had absolutely no reason to run. I think she’s planning something,” She growled, removing her hand from her face, and bringing it back to her side, curling it, along with the opposing hand, into fists. Spiderman walked up next to her. “Maybe she just saw how good we clobbered the other baddies, and she was intimidated.” He suggested.  
“No, that’s not it,” White Tiger hissed, shaking her head. “I feel like I’m missing something.”  
“Well she did just jump from a seven story building, and was able to get out of your sight in less than a second, without hitting the pavement, sooo…” Peter said sarcastically, earning himself a slap on the back of his head. “Shut up, Web-Head.”

The scaled girl flew a good way away, behind and above the teens, so that her presence wouldn’t be noticed. “Jesus, those “Frightful” four are more like the “Frightened” four,” she grumbled, undoing the buckles of the jetpack-like wings. She wiggled out of them, grabbing the loops before she fell all the way. Her momentum caused the wings to tilt, sending her towards the small group of teens. As the (f/c) scaled girl neared them, she waited until she was certain her momentum would leave her above the group, ready to slash and hack at anything and everything. She let go of the loops that would have tethered her body to the jetpack-like contraption that housed both the wings and the armor. Her drop was from high up, giving her around three seconds to decide on how she would approach the situation. Okay, I’ll go for the girl, give a few slashes, then run away… east. Yeah that should work. (y/n) smirked. Didn’t anyone tell you guys that snakes are dangerous?  
She let out a blood-curdling cackle as she dropped onto the group, before she was gut off with a powerful punch to the stomach.

Danny had reacted on instinct Spiderman had said that his spidey-sense was kicking in, and had looked up. That had caused the rest of the group to look up, which lead to them seeing what appeared to be a psychopathic mutant teenager dropping on them. Literally. The snake-girl’s eyes were fixated on one particular target, in this instance, White Tiger. Danny had been the first to react, because, well, they didn’t exactly expect the girl to drop down on them from the air. So, he had done what he had thought would lead to the protection of the group. Okay, so maybe punching her hard enough to go flying across the roof they were standing on, to the next roof just might have been a little bit overboard. The group stared at the non-moving figure, before Spiderman said “I should probably make a pun, but I literally can’t think of any snake ones.” The group groaned at him.   
“Spidey, not now,” Luke shook his head.

As the group leapt to the next building, White Tiger stormed foreword, clearly intent on finding out the identity of the person who had managed to hurt her. She kneeled next to the body of the girl, reaching towards the ninja-like mask, noting that the dark grey fabric was stained darker in some places, emanating the stench of blood. Just when she got less than an inch away from the mask, a hand snapped up and latched onto her wrist. “No.”  
“Give me back my hand!”  
“Yeaaaahhhh no,” grunted the snakelike teen, eyes scrunched shut, conveying her pain. She let out a couple coughs.   
“We just beat you, you may as well give up,” Nova remarked sarcastically. The girl groaned in what seemed to be exasperation, but was cut off when she let out a racking cough, shaking her entire body. Her coughing was a wet, wheezing sound, bringing images of bloody flesh to mind. The dark stain on her mask, where her mouth was positioned, spread, confirming the suspicions that the blood on her mask was, indeed, from herself.  
“Who hit me?” she hissed, the grip on Ava’s wrist tightening, despite the obvious agony the to-be villain was in.  
“That would be I,” spoke up Danny.  
“Of course.”  
“Why do you want to know?” growled White Tiger, roughly yanking her wrist out of the injured girl’s hand.  
“No reason. Now leave me be.”  
“Like hell we will!”  
“Angry ‘bout your face, kitty cat?” she wheezed.  
“Maybe I am.”  
“Oi, at least you don’t got internal bleeding going on. Gold-and-green over there did that.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Wilford Warfstache don’t take no shit from nobody.”  
“Are you trying to intimidate me or something!?”  
“Geez, it’s like nobody’s ever heard of Markiplier, I swear to god-” Another bout of hacking stopped the girl from her rant about the ignorance people had of a certain youtuber, causing more blood to stain her mask. 

She half-sat up, causing the five heroes to start, shifting into fighting stance. However, the teen didn’t fight back. She pulled down the bottom half of her mask, and rolled her body so she was on her side, one thigh, lower abdomen, and forearm supporting her chest, which shook as she started to cough, which turned into a thick gurgle, which turned into vomiting blood. The five other teens watched in disgust, concern, and most of all, confusion. How had just one of Danny’s punches caused the girl to get this hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr
> 
> (y/n) agrees to join the Frightful Four, but then Spiderman's squad shows up, and you fight Ava. Then you run away for a couple minutes, then come back, but Danny punches you in the stomach at terminal velocity, and you barf up blood like you have the plague later.


	7. In Which She Goes Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, If you like this story, please give some comments! the feedback really helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore in this chapter.

“Well, at least we got one good thing out of your thick-skulled idea.”

The five teens simply bared the admonishments thrown at them from the one and only Director Nick Fury. On the screen in the front of the meeting room was footage of the snakelike girl. After a couple tense seconds, Ava quietly spoke up. “…Sir? What do you mean, good?”  
Fury looked over at her, then turned back to the screen. It now showed a live video feed of the doctors gently opening the girl’s jaw, pulling her forked tongue out. On the flesh was a tattoo. in a navy blue ink. The lines of the tattoo spread over the whole tongue, forming a rose, its stem bearing thorns. “This girl is a member of a group called the Blue Rose. It’s a group of mutants, known for raising killers who, in turn, go out to attack humans. Their main goal is to apparently destroy all and any of humanity who stand in their way. We once had to stop them from leveling all of Las Vegas with one of their recruit’s powers. They’re willing to die for their cause,” he stated, as the screen once again changed. It now showed the girl’s picture, without the mask on. She was glaring at the camera, the (E/C) of hell seeming to seep through the photo. “This mutant you caught is named (Y/F/N) (L/N). She’s one of the mutants allied with the Blue Rose, along with these three.” Fury swiped his hand sideways in front of the screen, a set of pictures replacing the previous one. They were of a woman with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, a man with a deep tan, dark hair, and green eyes, and a young boy, no older than nine, who appeared to be Asian.

“Who’re they?” asked Nova, raising an eyebrow.  
“Those three mutants, along with (Y/F/N), are a group of four who are some of the Rose’s best infiltrators, assassins, and technology users. We have reason to believe that, since (Y/F/N) was in New York, they are, too.”  
“Sorry, sir,” Power Man spoke up. “But why would they need four of them?”  
Fury nodded. “For tactical purposes. (Y/F/N), and this man, Matthew Romano, serve as the assassination portion. This woman, Larissa Konstatinov, is the infiltration, and this boy, Kyle Cheng is their primary technology user. If one of them is captured, the others will be able to finish the job. What’s odd however, is that the girl that you captured, has no comms on her.”  
“Maybe she just lost it?” suggested Spider-man.  
“No, the comms they use are specially designed to stay on no matter what. She just didn’t have one. That being said, the reason it’s a good thing you brought her here, because now we can interrogate her.”  
“Indeed, the information she may have could be valuable, however, she technically hasn’t done anything… villainous, yet,” mused Danny. Fury raised his eyebrow. The pictures on the screen changed. It now swapped to a single picture of an office, the corpses of of the workers strewn everywhere. There was blood everywhere, the torsos of some of the victims ripped open. Their intestines spilled out, draping over their ribs and onto the desks, floor, and walls. Others had their throats or wrists slit, the crimson blood spread over their skin. The rest had teeth marks in their arms, face, neck, wherever, it seemed, the murderer was able to bite.

“Let me assure you, Daniel Rand, that this girl, is very, very villainous.  
\------------------  
“Shit.”  
The white walls were even, and loomed above me like leering monsters, and, since I seemed to have a steady stream of drugs to keep me sedated currently pumping into my bloodstream, it merely took the thought to transform the bland white into a grinning demon. Still loopy from the sedatives, I screamed. Then I coughed up a thick wad of blood, lurching upright into a sitting position. The thick, reddish blood vomit splattered onto the floor, and the sight of the red tiles reminded me of the numerous times I’d murdered. No, not murdered.   
Ended.  
You can’t murder something that has no right on earth.  
Their rights are to be obliterated.  
They are a scum, a blemish on our world.  
You are one of the chosen few.

I gasped for air, unknowingly holding my breath in while the mantras that I’d been taught from childhood circling my mind, resurfacing memories of a whip lashing the backs of those who disagreed with the Blue Rose. A knife slicing into the flesh of those who fell too far behind during the training. A ruler smacking the backs of those who dared to undo their posture and slouch. More importantly, I remembered never receiving any of those past the first punishment. Doctors ran in, panicking at what appeared to be a psychopathic outburst. It must have looked like that, me ripping my IV out, yanking away the small wires that monitored my electrical pulse, and my heart rate. I managed to free myself from the medical equipment, then glared at the doctors. No… scientists, I realized. My heart stopped in my chest as I felt something snap in the back of my mind. Then my vision clouded over, and my pupils dilated to thin lines. I bent my knees, hissing, my forked tounge flicking out to taste the air now and again. A low growl sounded in the back of my throat. The scientists were apprehensive. A bit scared, even. Good, good… tell me my prey, how you will be shaking when you’re cornered. Pathetic.

The monster…

The serpent god…

They had come back.


	8. In Which The Author Makes a Tiny Spideynova Refrence

Peter did not want to be in a vent looking for a murdering snake girl.  
Peter also did not want Sam to be on the team, but that wasn’t happening either. Speaking of the green-eyed male, the tny screen on peter’s wrist flickered to life. “Any luck, web-head?”  
“No, Nova, she’s still missing. Now shut up, you’ll let her know where I am!”   
“Geez, fine, Parker, do what you want to,” sighed Sam in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. Really, he was worried about his spiderlike teammate. As much as they annoyed each other, when you boiled it down, they were friends who cared about each other, and the rest of teir team. Peter however, was too worried to reflect on the social dynamics of their team, with the scrapes on the bottom of the vent from the snake girl’s claws deepening. His breath was too loud, his heartbeat was obvious, he was making too much noise-  
No, you’re just panicking, she was a lot smaller than you, you’ll be able to take her. He calmed himself, before hearing a rattling that made his blood run cold.

“Rattlesnakes have rattles on their tails to warn potential predators away. They are also extremely venomous, and are known widely for their dangerous, predatory advantages,” came the vague memory of a fifth grade science lesson, mainly on venomous animals. He froze, suddenly aware of the heat radiating off his body, making him a giant neon “murder me” sign; if one were to assume this girl had the thermo-vision of a snake as well, which he did. Very slowly he activated the comms unit on his wrist, whispering quietly “She’s here.”  
“Spiderman, be very, very careful,” Ava replied, her voice tense with worry.  
“Can you guys hear that?”  
There was silence.  
“She didn’t have a tail before,” Power-man spoke up, his eyes most likely widening behind his shades at the sound of one of the world’s deadliest maracas being shaken. Spider-man nodded. “I’m going to try to get her trapped,” Peter whispered.  
“No, wait! Don-“  
click. Silence.

“Sorry Sam. She needs to be captured.”

*******

I had gone full serpent, my tail had grown in, my scales had become harder, essentially like armor, and in my feral rage, I had torn off the shitty pants and shirt the medics had given me. I was hiding in a corner, where an alcove in the side was shadowed, the section of vent I was in not having as many grates. I smelt the boy before I saw him, and immediately went on the defensive. I can stop this, I can get out, I can regain my sanity… Okay… I closed my eyes, trying to focus, but I only felt the dam holding back the insanity continue to weaken. My tail began to rattle, and I heard a voice, then another, and a third joined them. The first voice said something, and a different voice said something urgently. Voice one said something apologetic, then silence. I felt the fear radiating off of him. I smelt it too, but you could literally feel the apprehension. That one detail was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and the last shred of control I had washed away. I was now a spectator, watching a snake fighting a spider, and I was pretty sure the snake would lose.  
The creature slowly emerged from the alcove, with claws now elongated that dug into the metal. Peter could see no sign of human in those (E/C) eyes, only a steely glint of predatory instincts showing any kind of emotion. The creature advanced towards him, the face breaking into a fanged grin, every tooth sharpened and the two canines elongated so they poked over the bottom lip of the girl a good inch or so. Then the snake creature hissed, and Peter’s blood ran cold as the creature ran at him. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized what he had to do. He turned tail and got away as fast as possible, to the vent he had entered, where his teammates stood, waiting for him. He dropped down, and looked to them. “She’s coming, get ready!”


	9. In Which We Find Red in Ledgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was much more horrifying due to the fact that it was caught with the girl still in the room, smoothing a slab of skin onto the wall. She looked up to the security camera, and you could see her smile. It stretched impossibly wide, reflecting the pure maniac that was in her eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings! So, lets get the boring stuff out of the way (Fun stuff at end notes!):
> 
> TAGS:  
> Gore  
> Insanity  
> Descriptive, animalistic, sociopathic main character  
> Foul language  
> Interrogation  
> Sass  
> Violence (?)

The capture had been surprisingly easy. Blinded by animal rage, the girl had fought erratically, no tact to her fighting. She was distracted by Tiger, then punched so hard by Power-Man that she hit the opposite wall. When she ran at him in revenge, Nova had blasted her into Iron Fist, who kicked her into White Tiger, who then clawed her, drawing blood in three diagonal lines down her face. Blinded, the snake didn’t see Spider-Man swinging towards her, binding her arms to her sides with webbing, then continuing to wrap her up in a cocoon. Which is where they were now, as a SHIELD agent jabbed a needle with sedatives into her. 

Even though she had been blinded by rage, she was till strong, and the group of five had been injured. Nova’s cheek was turning a lovely shade of purple-green, and Spider-Man’s mask was torn so his mouth was shown through it, revealing shallow scratches that were oozing droplets of crimson. The rest were battered with non-obvious injuries, excluding Luke of course. They had their masks off, exchanging quiet congratulations. Then Nick Fury strode in, causing a few of the newer agents to stand at a salute. He acknowledged them with a grim “at ease,” with his typical scowl, though now it seemed to intensify by millions. The room’s tension was thick, like a heavy smog. Peter gulped. They were going to be yelled at, it was inevitable. Fury walked over to them, and they shuffled together slightly in anxiety. “What the in hell’s name were you thinking!?” Fury asked angrily.   
“Sir, I chose to lead her here, if anyone should be taking the blame, it’s me.”  
“No, sir, we all played a part in it, it’s equally our faults,” Luke spoke up, the others nodding in agreement. Fury gave them a stony glare, before it settled to something more like ice. “Go see the medics, then get your sorry asses to the interrogation room.”

“Do you think we’ll have to hurt her?” Danny asked. They were standing outside of the interrogation room, the one-way glass allowing them to see the snake girl, but not vice versa. She was sitting in a chair opposite of the table, arms firmly cuffed to the chair’s arms, and ankles and feet to the chair’s legs. The tail of the girl had gone away; the scientists had said. They had cut the girl open earlier, trying to see what made her different. What made her an anomaly. It seemed to be nothing other than the girl’s skin, which was snakelike, and the two sacs located behind her esophagus, one on either side. They connected to her teeth, they had said, and were venom glands. They had extracted it earlier. Unfortunately, they were probably re-generating the poison in her teeth as they spoke. “Probably not, Danny, though I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity,” growled Ava.   
“A grudge can be what makes or breaks you, Ava,” Peter said, quietly. Ava huffed.  
“If we do end up having to hurt her, we should hold back a bit. She still needs to be able to tell us information,” Sam smirked.  
“Guys, we should be reasonable,” Luke said, a bit worried at his teammates’ tones.  
“Luke’s right. Getting revenge isn’t what we came here to learn.”  
“Peter, you saw what she did to us, she’s dangerous! And have you seen this?” Ava glared, handing him a tablet, the translucent screen showing a macabre scene even worse than before. 

Not only were the scientists dead and disgustingly destroyed, their organs spilling out, and their skin was ripped off some of their faces completely; oh no, that wasn’t what scared him, it wasn’t even that each and every one of them had a crudely drawn rose on their remaining skin, which was cut out and stuck to the wall with their own blood. Peter’s blood rushed from his face. It was much more horrifying due to the fact that it was caught with the girl still in the room, smoothing a slab of skin onto the wall. She looked up to the security camera, and you could see her smile. It stretched impossibly wide, reflecting the pure maniac that was in her eyes. Thanks to SHIELD’s superior tech, he even saw the blood dripping from her mouth, spilling onto her chin and frozen in time as it probably fell with a “plink” onto her clavicle, which was exposed, the shirt and pants made of the cheap materials used in hospitals nearly ripped to shreds. He let out a ‘gulp’. The other picture of the office had been bad, but this? The glee in her eyes, that psychopathic happiness…

It made Peter want to throw up.

The girl stirred, eyes opening slightly. They blinked, allowing her to get used to the light. Then they widened, eyelids snapping open in panic. She struggled, pulling against the restraints, Mouth open in a screech that could be heard through the glass, only magnified through the microphone that was inside the room. It was angry, a bit, but most of all, scared. The voice of (Y/N) (L/N), an assassin, a killer, a mutant, was saturated with fear. It didn’t sound like a high pitched scream one would hear from an average human female, rather, it was the screech of a wounded animal that was scared and trapped. 

A bad combination.

The screaming continued for another fifteen seconds, they knew because they counted how long that horrible sound invaded their ears. When the howling stopped and the girl slumped back, seemingly exhausted, they let out a collective breath they hadn’t been aware they were holding. Then Fury strode into the room, and he looked at Sam with a hard stare, then his eyes flicked to the room, where the snake girl was held, then back to Sam. The glare he held him in was like granite, and Sam gulped, his resolve swaying, before he took a shuddering breath, and put his mask on. 

He was going to do this, and he’d be damned if a thing like fear would stop him.

Although, the anthromorphic snake was doing a pretty good job of intimidating him. She was glaring, icy (E/C) orbs boring into his soul like a stake as he sat opposite from her, his helmet back on his head to prevent his identity from being found out.   
“Who are you?” He asked, voice cracking.  
“…you already know my name,” She grunted. Pupils dilated into slits between half-lidded eyes.  
“Yeah, we do, but-” the snort of withholding laughter from the girl opposite would have been offensive had she not a twinkle of endearment in her eye.  
“Cute, but you just gave away that more than one person knows my identity. Hon, you’re gonna have to watch yourself, I’m trained to remember this stuff, and analyze it. Sweetie, why don’tcha get the other chiquita in here, I liked her. A good opponent,” smirked the girl opposite him. Was she… enjoying this?  
No.  
Impossible.  
“Hon, calm down, you look like you’re gonna smash the table to smithereens then smash me along with it.”  
“Well maybe I am.”  
“Mmm, no you ain’t.”  
He felt his eye twitch. She was acting so fucking confident, it made him want to just snap her neck. He didn’t know why, it was so unlike him to get this mad. He gritted his teeth, and stood up abruptly, storming out the door. He slammed it on the way out. 

“White Tiger, deal with her.”

A crack of knuckles.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets get down to business. TO DEFEAT! THE HUNS! No? Nobody? Eh, that movie was horrid anyhow.
> 
> New author, yes yes. The old one is a good friend of mine, and she got MADLY bored with this story, so, yay! You get me! In other words, she's turned her account over to her dorky, prose-writin', fanfic-spoolin' jackass of a friend.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, DO pay attention to the top notes, they will have that individual chapter's tags. The end ones (These) Will have the tl;dr non-triggering ones  
> So here you go!  
> \----
> 
> tl;dr
> 
> Reader really needs to control the beast within. She gets captured, and is now going to be "nicely" punched in the face by Ava.
> 
> Good times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be blunt, I’m scared of returning to my double life that I’ve so happily lived until now, only to find out that I have to kill off my fake persona and move somewhere else, to kill another person because Matthew has once again taken the shot before me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> One swear word  
> Self-Hatred  
> Actual and literal interrogation

The two girls locked eyes across the table. Nobody dared to even breathe, the two in a seemingly battle of wills. Finally, (Y/N) looked away. “Okay,” she said softly. The four boys standing outside saw White Tiger’s spine straighten slightly, a sign that she was pleased. It wasn’t much different from her usual ramrod-straight posture, but the team had learned to identify when the one female member got angry. When irritated, she sometimes seemed worse than the Hulk. The woman in question tapped her claws against the table once, quickly. Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat.  
“Alright, let’s begin then. If you don’t cooperate, there will be consequences.”  
“I know how punishment works, kit-kat.”  
“That would be considered un-cooperation.”  
“I’m shutting up.”

The voices had gotten to a whisper, the women seemingly calm, but the rest of the team could see the tension collecting in Ava’s shoulders intensify. She didn’t seem to be getting extremely angry, but the fact that the snake girl was held down, unable to move, probably would lead to a dead body if White Tiger got too angry. Of course, they also saw the deadpan of the serpentine girl, leading to their suspicion of her telling what White Tiger most likely thought were lies. Then Ava stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Her voice was just barely loud enough to be heard. She was really angry, her voice level, but claws dug into the table, and the faint words they could hear outside were laced with acid and ice.  
“Stop lying to me if you value your life,” she stated.  
“Is it possible to lie when you’re not?” replied (Y/N), voice equally stony. The staring between the two continued before Ava growled and stormed out of the room. “One of you guys try it, I’m not dealing with that snake scum,” she glared, walking out of the room, irritated air never fading. 

Silence.

“Well, I’ll go then,” chirped Spider-Man. The males looked at him, swallowed their fear, and nodded.

It had been a horrible idea. The girl had been infuriatingly cocky with both Spider-Man, and Iron Fist. She had actually managed to make the latter shout at her, a feat rarely witnessed. Danny had quickly composed himself, however, but the snakelike girl had refused to talk again. Peter, on the other hand, had ended up making puns so bad that the girl seethed, hissing and yanking at the cuffs. The two had each exited shaking their heads, annoyance on their face. They had all but shoved Luke towards the door before he voiced that he was going to go anyway. The two shorter males had stopped and nodded, slapping him on the back in the camaraderie that most male friends share. Luke laughed and brushed them off, assuring them that he was fine, that he knew how to deal with this. 

“So, before I get interrogated, can I just know what time it is?” she asked him, quietly. Power-Man’s eyebrow raised.  
“A quarter to one,” he replied. What could she do with that simple piece of information? Hardly anything. He sat down across from her. “Okay. Tell me, what is your rank in the Blue Rose?”

She stiffened.

“…Assassin Minor, Thorn squadron, one rank under Matthew Romano, my Assassin Major,” She said, swallowing.  
“Assassin Major?”  
“It’s… it’s how they rank us. Assassin Major, Assassin Minor, Assassin, Cadet. Then it hits t-trainee… that’s base training, before you’re placed in a branch. Then they just test your aptitude and… skill rank.”  
Power-man’s face softened. She wasn’t even hiding information, in fact, she seemed to fear him, willingly surrendering information he hadn’t even ordered from her.  
“I’m not scared of you.”  
His frown returned. “How do you know I was thinking that?”  
She huffed. Her forked tongue flicked out of her mouth, and (E/C) orbs locked onto his, though the sunglasses. “You are simply oozing confidence, you smell a bit calmer than the others, and you’re not sweating as much as you would, had you been irritated. Also, your body posture is- no, was – you’re irritated now – more relaxed than if you had been stressed. Thus, I can deduce that you’re thinking I’m scared of you, if you factor in my stuttering, pauses, and generally nervous behavior right now. But I’m not.”  
I’m not scared of you, even though you have indestructible skin. No, I’m scared of what my squadron might do to get me back. I’m scared of what the Blue Rose might do if they find out I’m telling you information. I’m scared of what I may do if I black out again and try to kill someone. To be blunt, I’m scared of returning to my double life that I’ve so happily lived until now, only to find out that I have to kill off my fake persona and move somewhere else, to kill another person because Matthew has once again taken the shot before me. I’m scared of becoming the Snake God again, that murderous creature that you saw,” she concluded. Her voice never changed from it’s monotone ice, and she didn’t blink as she delivered her speech, eyes boring into Luke’s like drills. He involuntarily flinched, and even though she couldn’t hurt him physically, it sure seemed that the claws digging into the chair across from him could just as easily dig into his flesh. 

“Ah, sorry, I’ve been sent by Director Fury to escort Miss (L/N) to her cell,” stated a female agent, opening the door slightly and poking her head in. Her southern accent all but elevated the innocence she seemed to exude. Power-Man nodded to her, as she held up two large, futuristic handcuffs that would cover all of (Y/N)’s hands, the clunky metal conjoined at the wrist. She walked over to the girl she was assigned to take, tucking a strand of jet-black hair behind her ear as her grey eyes scanned the room discreetly. Luke stood up till he made sure the serpentine girl was secured, before leaving with a polite goodbye. “Goodnight, Mr. Power-Man!” returned the woman.  
“Oh God it’s like a shitty romance movie, only it’s the chick who’s older,” groaned the girl after Luke had left, easily retracting her hands from the cuffs, a switchblade in her palm.  
“And the romance is the man with a knife in his neck,” snorted the brunette in a thick Russian accent, pulling her wig off and letting the platinum-blonde locks fall back down her back. “Your wings are under the desk. Now. Are we going to fly or not? Kyle is trying to crash the ship, and Matthew is probably going to try and get up here and murder the entire crew simply to get you back to us. You can’t be so reckless. Thorn isn’t complete without all its members.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr
> 
> Stuff happens and Larissa saves you.


	11. Oops.

Hello darlings. I'm afraid this isn't an update. You see, I completely forgot about this story. I am going to continue with it, but not for a little while. at the moment, i have no buffer chapters, and, well, I want to get some before I start this up again. 

So... I'm on hiatus. Until I have a buffer of at least five. Sorry darlings. 

I'll be back!

Kisses,

Damien


End file.
